La pregunta
by Fanderichie
Summary: Gaudy hace una pregunta un poco vergonzosa a Zelgadiss que crea conmoción en el grupo. Zel se separa del grupo y Amelia lo sigue para consolarlo. Hablan y... ¿sacarán algo en claro? Zelame, K .


DISCLAIMER: Ni Slayers ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad mia, pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka.

Notas previas: Puesto que soy española, yo no conocí a los personajes de Slayers con el nombre de Lina y Gourry, sino Reena y Gaudy, por tanto, en esta historia se llamarán como en la versión de España (del anime. En el manga sí se llaman Lina y Gourry). Asimismo, aunque en España a Amelia se la conoció como Ameria, yo sí utilizo la versión original de su nombre, ya que estéticamente me parece más bonita.

Aunque sé que es algo larga, espero que os quedéis a leer esta historia a la que he dedicado muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo n_n

LA PREGUNTA 

Era mediodía. En una vieja pero limpia posada los cuatro justicieros disfrutaban de una copiosa comida. Bueno, para ser justos, sólo Reena y Gaudy disfrutaban de tal banquete, ya que Zelgadiss y la joven Amelia tenían que conformarse con las sobras de sus amigos. Bajo ningún concepto iban a arriesgar sus vidas intentando coger un muslo de pollo del plato mientras esos dos comían como unos salvajes, con las manos, pegándose entre ellos y con _**hambre**_. No. Era mucho mejor comer lo que les sobrara pero seguir con vida, que perderla intentando coger una albóndiga.

Era un día cálido. Los gatos callejeros se escondían en las pocas sombras que formaban las pintorescas casitas de madera, y los conejos o topillos se mantenían fresquitos en sus madrigueras. La posada en la que se encontraban era muy antigua, aunque estaba bastante limpia y además contaba con baños de aguas termales en la parte trasera para poder descansar y relajarse después de unos duros días de perseguir bandidos y luchar contra trolls y demonios menores perdidos en el bosque.

Por fin terminaron de comer y se quedaron un rato de sobremesa, planeando su próximo movimiento y hablando de mil temas más. Con las barrigas llenas, y tal vez a causa del calor, las mentes de los cuatro iban por separado, hasta que de repente pasó. Así, sin más. Con toda la naturalidades mundo y sin pizca de tacto, Gaudy pronunció la fatídica pregunta que todos en algún momento se habían planteado:

- Zel, tu cuerpo es todo de roca, ¿no?

- Sí, aunque sólo por fuera. Al fin y al cabo, soy humano.

- Ya… - Gaudy quedó pensativo un instante. Los otros tres le miraban extrañados por aquella obvia pregunta, aunque ¿qué se podía esperar de alguien con cerebro de medusa?- Entonces…

- ¿A qué viene esto, Gaudy? - Intervino Reema - Todo eso ya lo sabemos, ¿a qué viene sacar el tema a sabiendas de lo mucho que le afecta a Zel?

- Es que me estaba preguntando… - Comenzó con voz pensativa el rubio, aunque pronto cambió su tono a uno de burlona confidencia - ¿puedes tener erecciones?

…

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala mientras los presentes miraban a Gaudy con una mezcla de incredulidad e indignación.

- ¿PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? ¡GAUDY! - Saltó Reena totalmente roja de vergüenza y sobresaltando, no ya sólo a toda la posada, sino a toda la aldea entera. Amelia, roja también, no sabía dónde meterse, y el interesado seguía mirando al rubio con una cara de póquer impresionante.

- ¿Qué, qué he dicho? - Gaudy no entendía qué había hecho mal, al fin y al cabo era una pregunta de lo más recurrente, seguro que todos lo habían pensado alguna vez. - Yo solo he preguntado a ver si puede tener erecciones…

- ¡No lo repitas! - Gritó la pelirroja propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Pero si es de lo más normal! Zelgadiss tiene cuerpo de piedra, a lo mejor no puede… aunque por dentro es humano, así que igual sí, porque tiene sangre… ¿pero si pesa demasiado?, clar-

- ¡BOLA DE FUEGO! - Reena, en un intento desesperado por que el cerebro de medusa se callara, invocó una bola de fuego que lo lanzó por los aires y lo estampó contra la pared, la cual, por el peso del muchacho, acabó rompiéndose formando un gran boquete. En ese momento apareció furioso el dueño de la posada.

- ¿PERO QUÉ HACÉIS, ESTO LO PAGARÉIS CON VUESTRO DINERO! ¡NO QUEREMOS HUÉSPEDES COMO VOSOTROS!

- Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! No lo volveremos a hacer, le pagaremos, sí, pero perdónenos - Reena se excusaba como podía por semejante escándalo e intentaba que no les echaran de la posada. No aguantando aquella situación, Zelgadiss se levantó muy molesto de la mesa y murmuró:

- No aguanto más, me largo de aquí. - Y abandonó la posada muy serio. Estaba dolido.

- Zelgadis… - Amelia observó a su amigo con tristeza mientras éste te iba. - ¿veis lo que habéis conseguido? ¡Zel se ha ido! - Gritó Amelia enfadada a sus amigos, los cuales, obviamente, no la hicieron caso, ya que Reena estaba ocupada pidiendo disculpas y Gaudy estaba, directamente, desmayado.

* * *

><p>Zelgadiss abandonó la aldea y se sentó al borde de un lago cercano. Todo pareció paralizarse y hasta llegó a perder la noción del tiempo pensando. Si no fuera porque acabó cayendo la noche, el chico quimera habría jurado que no había pasado un minuto. Ahora una luna llena gigante y muy blanca parecía eclipsar el cielo, y conseguía con su brillo iluminar todo el ambiente.<p>

En un momento dado, y lamentándose por su condición de quimera, Zelgadiss se miró en el lago que, por su agua cristalina, hacía efecto espejo. Observó su tez azulada, fría y áspera al tacto, sintió asco por sus protuberancias y despreció su cabello rígido, cuyos pelos parecían hechos de alambre. Una rana que descansaba tranquila en un nenúfar saltó al agua de repente deformando aún más la imagen que el chico percibía de sí mismo. Miró al cielo y, al sentir el cuello un poco rígido, se tumbó boca arriba en la hierba con los ojos cerrados.

Quizás pasaron cinco minutos, quizás quince, estaba a punto de quedarse allí dormido cuando oyó unos suaves pasos, mullidos por la hierba, y vacilantes. Una fragancia para él conocida y embriagadora, mezcla de perfume de rosas y sudor lo inundó, y sintió que una sombra lo cubría, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

Los abrió, y lo primero que vio fueron unas botas verdes y un pantalón beige. Tenía manchas de barro y un pequeño descosido en la zona de la rodilla. Siguió subiendo la mirada y se encontró con dos pechos adolescentes aunque desarrollados; el simple hecho de quedarse mirándolos le hizo sentirse culpable, y, volviendo todos esos pensamientos de odio a sí mismo, se le antojó que no tenía derecho a posar su mirada en aquella chica. Un poco sucia y despeinada por todos esos días que habían pasado perdidos en el bosque, pero manteniendo todavía una ligera fragancia a agua de rosas, a Zelgadiss le pareció que aquella sí que era una princesa de verdad, mucho más que cuando vestía de gala para representar al reino de Seyllune.

- Amelia… - comenzó suavemente el chico. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y él pudo observar la visible preocupación en el rostro de la chica.

- ¡Zelgadiss! Me tenías muy preocupada, te fuiste sin más de la posada, sin decir a dónde… yo… yo te he estado buscando por toda la aldea - La chica comenzó con mucha energía, pero poco a poco se fue apagando.- ¿Estás bien? - Terminó por preguntar cuidadosamente, casi en un suspiro, no queriendo volver a sacar el vergonzoso tema que les había llevado a aquella situación, pero a la vez preocupándose por el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

El chico quimera se incorporó, no rompiendo en ningún momento el contacto visual con la princesa. Incluso sintiéndose culpable, no apartaba su vista de aquella chica. Su cabello azabache brillaba como nunca a la luz de la luna, era fino, suave al tacto (o eso se imaginaba él), no como el suyo. Su piel, rosada, aterciopelada y joven, como si de un melocotón dulce se tratara, conseguía atraerlo y a la vez le hacía sentir un poco más indigno de ella, con su piel tosca y rocosa. La ropa, aunque era holgada, se le adhería en algunas zonas, como los muslos o los pechos, haciendo visibles las suaves curvas de su cuerpo. Cuando Zelgadiss se percató del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos se maldijo a sí mismo y apartó la mirada de la joven. Ella, por su parte, se dio cuenta de la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de su amigo, y aunque se sentía visiblemente avergonzada, no dijo nada en ningún momento hasta que él apartó su mirada.

- ¿Zel?… - Volvió a preguntar - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes. - Respondió secamente la quimera.

- Pe-pero… ¿seguro? - Insistió Amelia un poco dolida por la sequedad de Zelgadiss.

- Sí, no te preocupes por mi, sólo necesitaba despejarme y alejarme un rato de esos dementes - respondió por fin el chico casi en su tono normal, corrigiéndolo al sentir lo que su respuesta anterior había producido en la princesa.

- Qué alivio… - suspiró más tranquila la chica. - Siento de veras lo que ha pasado. Gaudy no es mala persona y no lo ha hecho con mala intención, es sólo que a veces es un poco bobo… - Amelia sintió la necesidad de excusar al rubio y de paso intentar que Zelgadiss no se enfadara con él ni con nadie.

- No hace falta que lo defiendas, Amelia, todo eso ya lo sé… es simplemente que me ha hecho ser consciente de mi aspecto. Desde que viajamos todos juntos a veces me olvido por completo de por qué estoy viajando, ¿sabes? - Zelgadiss comenzó a abrir su corazón con Amelia. Ella lo escuchó en todo momento en respetuoso silencio, pues sabía que en circunstancias normales el orgullo del chico no le permitiría verse en una situación así. Así pues, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, pero necesitándolo desesperadamente, el chico quimera se sinceró con la princesa con la confianza con que trataría a una amiga íntima de la infancia. - El motivo de mi viaje es la búsqueda de una cura para recuperar mi cuerpo original, pero a veces se me olvida. Ya no sé por lo que lucho. Cuando estamos todos juntos me siento a gusto, aceptado, normal. Pero luego entramos en un nuevo reino, y a cada nueva ciudad o aldea por la que pasamos, noto las miradas de horror y asco de las personas. Todas las mujeres a las que me acerco me rehúyen. Incluso Reena no dejaba de mirarme con repulsión la primera vez que nos conocimos…

- Yo no te miré con repulsión la primera vez que te vi - argumentó Amelia un poco molesta por el comentario de las mujeres.

- No, tú simplemente te asustaste - respondió Zelgadiss con media sonrisa burlona agradeciendo que la princesa intentara ayudarlo.

- Eh, ah… yo… esto… - Amelia, avergonzada, no supo qué decir al principio, pero pronto se defendió - es que entraste de repente por una ventana y lanzando un cuchillo, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?, además, ¿qué más da que las mujeres te rehúyan? ¿para qué quieres estar rodeado de mujeres que te querrán por lo guapo que seas? A mi me gustas tal como eres, llevo diciéndotelo años… ¿por qué no quieres escucharme? - La princesa se fue encendiendo poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta acabó al borde del llanto. Se arrepintió de inmediato de la actitud que estaba adoptando… ella quería ayudar a su amigo, no hacerlo sentir peor. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían sonado como una declaración de amor, algo de lo que Zelgadiss sí se percató.

Vio a la princesa tan sonrojada, agitada, al borde del llanto, y tan ofuscada con sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho, que los pensamientos que quería reprimir por todos los medios volvieron a invadir su mente. El chico, de forma automática y sin pensar, acarició la mejilla de la princesa. Ella, completamente avergonzada, lo miró a los ojos y una de las lágrimas agrupadas en el lagrimal corrió libremente por su mejilla, humedeciéndola. Él le secó la cara con un dedo, y pronto movió su mano por el cuello de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos y completamente ruborizada dejó que el chico continuara. Lentamente él movió sus dedos ligeramente sobre los pechos de la chica, y al instante un tremendo sentimiento de culpa corrió por su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿cómo se estaba dejando llevar así por sus impulsos? Rápidamente retiró su mano del cuerpo de la joven y se cubrió la cara con ella. Amelia, por su parte, abrió los ojos como si de un trance hubiera salido, y cuando vio a Zelgadiss en semejante estado no supo qué hacer.

- ¿Zel…? - comenzó con cautela, alargando sus brazos hacia él pero sin llegar a tocarlo - ¿qué-qué ha pasado…? ¿por qué has par-

- Soy un monstruo… - Comenzó la quimera interrumpiendo a la princesa - ¿cómo me he atrevido? Hacerle esto a una princesa… soy un monstruo…

- ¿Zel? ¿Zelgadiss? - Amelia ahora estaba muy asustada por el rumbo que estaban tomando los comentarios de su amigo - Me estás asustando…

Zelgadiss se incorporó y miró con odio hacia la luna, que ahora estaba semi-escondida entre algunas nubes, oscureciendo el ambiente. En ese momento unos cuervos pasaron volando al lado de ellos. Él estaba de pie, completamente rabioso por dentro, y ella estaba sentada en la hierba mirándolo, asustada y a punto de llorar.

- Rezo… - Maldijo la quimera con los puños cerrados.

* * *

><p>- Yo… - Comenzó la princesa tímidamente, casi en un susurro - yo siempre fui la sombra de mi hermana. - Confesó finalmente con los ojos cerrados. Zelgadiss, sorprendido, relajó sus puños y miró de reojo a Amelia, con curiosidad, aunque todavía seguía algo turbado por dentro. ¿A qué venía aquello?, pensó, pero se limitó a escuchar lo que la chica tuviera que decir. - En Seyllune siempre se habló mucho del enlace entre mis padres. Todos decían que era increíble cómo una mujer tan hermosa como mi madre podía haberse casado con alguien como mi padre, feo y grande, e incluso la tacharon de aprovechada, de que estaba con él para llegar al trono de Seyllune. Nadie se paró a mirar las cualidades que tiene mi padre, que las tiene, independientemente de su posición en el reino. - En ese momento Zelgadiss se sintió identificado con el padre de Amelia, nadie se paraba nunca a conocerle, ya que en cuanto veían su piel rocosa y azulada, salían todos corriendo despavoridos. - Cuando nació mi hermana - Siguió la chica con su historia- todos alabaron lo bonita que era, había salido a mi madre… sin embargo yo… yo salí a mi padre. Físicamente me parezco más a él, y los comentarios de otros miembros de la realeza no tardaron en llegar. "Gracia pronto encontrará un buen hombre con quien casarse y asegurar la sucesión al trono, pero la pequeña… parece que lo tendrá más difícil.", decían, o incluso "Bueno, siempre podréis casarla con algún primo u otro familiar lejano". A papá esos comentarios le indignaban muchísimo… procuraba que yo no los escuchara, pero en las recepciones oficiales yo siempre me escondía detrás de la escalera y escuchaba lo que aquellas personas decían de mi. - Concluyó la princesa, apática.<p>

Ante aquella historia Zelgadiss quedó completamente estupefacto. No se podía creer lo que Amelia le acababa de contar. Se volvió a sentar en la hierba sin quitar la vista de la princesa, la cual miraba sus zapatos llenos de tierra. Quedaron un rato en silencio, en Zelgadiss estaba creciendo un odio efervescente hacia la nobleza de Seyluune (y por extensión hacia el mundo en general), la cual, tan ofuscada estaba con las apariencias que incluso despellejaban a una pobre niña inocente que ni siquiera era fea. Amelia, después de haberse liberado, había dejado la mente en blanco y no estaba pensando en nada concreto. En un momento dado, el chico saltó:

- ¿Pero cómo lo permitiste? ¿Cómo-

- Pero ¿sabes? - Interrrumpió Amelia bruscamente - No me importó. - Ante aquello Zelgadiss quedó mudo. Ella lo miró a los ojos intensamente. No estaba triste, no estaba enfadada… simplemente sonreía, y él no entendía nada. - El mundo está lleno de injusticias, y ésa fue una más de ellas. A mi nunca me ha gustado vestirme de gala y relacionarme con esas personas, prefiero viajar con vosotros y luchar por el amor y la justicia - Según iba hablando, la chica se iba emocionando más y más. Se puso de pie con cara de ilusión mirando hacia el lago- Al final la justicia siempre prevalece, ¡y el amor también lo hará! - Gritó fuertemente asustando a unos pobres gorriones que estaban en uno de los árboles cercanos. Zelgadiss la miró incrédulo. Era increíble lo rápido que podía esa chica cambiar de humor en cuanto nombraba las palabras justicia… o amor.

- ¿Verdad? - preguntó retóricamente la chica guiñando un ojo a la quimera. Zelgadiss se puso rojo y murmuró un "yo qué sé, Amelia, déjame en paz" totalmente avergonzado, aunque se sentía mucho más animado que antes.

Las penas de Amelia no le hicieron sentirse mejor. Tampoco fue la semi-confesión de amor de la chica, y la charla que habían tenido no sirvió para convencerle de que no era un monstruo. Fue el ánimo de su amiga lo que le cambió el humor. El simple hecho de ver que Amelia no guardaba rencor a aquellas personas, de ver que seguía feliz con su vida, creyendo firmemente que algún día encontraría la felicidad que buscaba fue lo que templó el ánimo del chico. Sonrió para sí. Volvió a pensar que aquella sí que era una princesa de verdad.

- Zel… - Comenzó Amelia, que se había vuelto a poner seria. - Sé que me vas a ignorar, como haces siempre, pero a mi me gustas como eres, de verdad, me gustas mucho, así que no te sientas culpable por nada. - Y acto seguido, le dio un beso rápido en los labios, y salió corriendo totalmente avergonzada. Zelgadiss no tuvo tiempo de reacción. No pudo pensar. Se quedó clavado en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y tapó ligeramente su boca con dos dedos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el desayuno fue tenso. Muy tenso. Reena estaba preocupada por cómo habría afectado en Zelgadiss la pregunta de Gaudy del día anterior. Zelgadiss, lejos de acordarse de aquello, no dejaba de pensar en la impulsiva princesa la cual, en sepulcral silencio y con la cabeza agachada, daba vueltas con la cucharilla a un vaso de leche con azúcar. El único que estaba como siempre era Gaudy, ¡justo el que había provocado toda aquella situación!.<p>

- Qué graciosos son los humanos - Xellos, que había estado días observándolos desde arriba, se materializó detrás de la ventana de la posada y mirándolos a todos pícaramente añadió - Ya se les pasará todo cuando vean lo que les espera en el próximo reino. Pero eso… es un secreto. - Y volvió a desaparecer dejando aquella pintoresca estampa.

**FIN.**

Notas de la autora: Bueeeeno, ¡pues por fin he terminado esta historia! De todas los fics que he publicado hasta ahora, este ha sido, con diferencia, el que más me ha costado escribir; aunque también es uno de los que más orgullosa estoy. He iniciado todo con una escena de comedia (yo soy de la opinión de que la comedia es la clave para una buena historia, serie o película, sea del género que sea. Romance, aventuras… incluso la tragedia tiene que tener siempre pinceladas de humor.) para luego meternos de lleno en el drama personal de Zelgadiss. En un momento dado digo que a Zelgadiss a veces se le olvida por qué viaja… vale, ya sé lo que me vais a decir, que no es cierto, que Zelgadiss siempre busca cualquier ocasión para alejarse momentáneamente del grupo y buscar su cura, etc… vale, pero yo me he fijado en que en la primera temporada Zelgadiss se cubría el rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero según han pasado las temporadas, cada vez lo hace menos. Eso quiere decir que muchas veces no es consciente de cómo le ve la gente, y eso es gracias a viajar con Reena y compañía.

Lo de la primera vez que se conocieron Amelia y Zelgadiss lo he sacado del anime. Creo recordar que fue así (Zelgadiss entró por una ventana lanzando un cuchillo a... ¿Eris? ¿Rezo? xD No me acuerdo, y Amelia se asustó y dijo que era un hombre muy sospechoso). Si no fue así, la memoria me ha jugado una mala pasada y pido disculpas, je, pero en cualquier caso, es cierto que la primera impresión que tuvo Amelia de Zel no fue buena, que es lo que importa para la historia.

Otra cosa... sé que en inglés y en japonés Amelia trata a Zelgadiss (bueno, a todos) con respeto. Lo llama Mr. Zelgadiss o Zelgadiss-san. Sin embargo en España no fue así, y muchas veces Amelia no sólo tuteaba al chico, sino que hasta lo llamaba Zel (como hace Reena), así que en esta historia Amelia lo tutea y lo llama Zel, porque me rijo por el canon español.

En cuanto a la historia de Amelia… hombre, me la he inventado, claro está, pero tampoco contradice nada de lo que se dice en las novelas, el manga o el anime, así que podría ser perfectamente plausible. Yo sé que en Seyllune, al menos en palacio, quieren mucho a Amelia y al príncipe Phill. Todos les tienen en gran estima, y supongo que, viendo el tipo de gobernante que es, el pueblo llano también estará muy feliz con ellos. Sin embargo, yo no me estoy refiriendo al palacio o al pueblo de Seyllune cuando cuento la tragedia de Amelia, sino a la clase alta que vivirá allí, como en todas partes, que no verá tan bien el apego que tiene Phill por el pueblo. Señoras como Giocconda, por ejemplo, que por su posición social serán invitadas a las recepciones de palacio y que no tendrán a Amelia en tanta estima como otros.

El final ha sido totalmente improvisado. No lo tenía planeado de antes, como el resto de la historia, sino que ha surgido sin más. Llevaba varios días sin tocar esta historia y he dicho, venga, ya, que hay que terminarla de una vez! Así que me he puesto a escribir sin más y esto es lo que ha salido. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que la hayáis leído hasta el final! Me ha costado muchísimo esfuerzo, así que ahora toca ver qué acogida tiene :)

¡Un saludo a todos! Comentad y ayudadme a mejorar, por favor, ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
